<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find Me In Orbit by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374537">Find Me In Orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsabers, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Public Display of Affection, Recovery, Romantic Friendship, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey acts quickly, saving Finn and Poe's lives. And herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find Me In Orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These three characters are my babies and I'm more than happy to make something for someone about them! Thanks for requesting this! I feel like it's been forever since I've indulged in Jedistormpilot/Finnreypoe! Any comments appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>Rey's lightsaber streaks through the darkness. A flash of glow-blue within the immense, unchanging blackness.</p><p>The body of a First Order officer emerges into view, collapsing. Eyes shiny-empty.</p><p>Poe grabs onto his fallen blaster, ignoring his wounded side and feeling Finn's gentle hand examining him. "C'mere," Finn murmurs to Poe, and then a gasping, trembling Rey. Hot sweat drips down Rey's face. "It's alright now. We're okay."</p><p>"Rey, c'mere," Poe murmurs after Finn, wrapping his arms around his partners.</p><p>He shuts his eyes, kissing Rey's hairline and shushing her whimper.</p><p>Finn leans into them, knocking his temple to Poe's cheek.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>